Otaku no yume
by Saigo no darkness
Summary: Sayaka es un niño de 12 años, otaku, que vive en Tokio tiene vida de un niño normal, hasta que un día después de las vacaciones, tiene un extraño sueño.A partir de ese día su vida cambia completamente, ¡nada sera lo mismo! Acompaña a Sayaka por sus aventuras en el maravilloso mundo de los animes, y descubre todos los secretos que esta historia esconde.
1. Capitulo 1-Presentaciones

**Esta es mi primera historia como escritor. Esta basada en un sueño que tuve 5 días seguidos, y del que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza. Esta es solo una introducción, lo mejor comienza en el segundo capitulo, no lo olvidéis. En esta historia se mencionan varios animes, de los que por supuesto no tengo los derechos, así que en el comienzo de cada capitulo, mencionare los nombres. Eso es todo ¡disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

><p>Hola me llamo Sayaka, soy un niño de 18 años, otaku y experto en todo tipo de animes y mangas, hoy he publicado un nuevo manga que seguro que será un exitazo…<p>

-¡Sayaka despierta! Hemos llegado a Tokio, despierta o te quedaras en el tren.

¡Vale lo reconozco era un sueño! Me presentare, me llamo Sayaka, y no, no soy un mangaka profesional (pero algún día lo será, vale). De momento, soy un patético niño que tiene 12 años, que va a la escuela pública de Tokio, y por si eso no fuera poco tiene que continuar el curso después de unas INFERNALES vacaciones en Osaka con mis tíos.

-Sayaka atento, hay que coger el segundo autobús después de este para llegar a casa.

-¿Cuando lleguemos a casa puedo ir a hacer los deberes a mi cuarto?-Si lo reconozco, en ningún momento pensé hacer los deberes lo único que quiero ahora mismo es ver la nueva temporada de Shinsekai yori, los capítulos que llevo atrasados de junjou romantica 2 y la nueva película de FAIRY TAIL (me encanta ese anime).

-De acuerdo pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde, que mañana hay colegio. Recuerda que tienes que sacar buenas notas…-Aquí viene el sermón de la buena universidad, y de mi futuro, ¿Porque todas las madres tienen que ser siempre así? No podría ser el mundo como en Pokemon, que las madres nos dejan libres por el mundo a los 10 años, y básicamente se olvidan de nosotros. Como me gustaría que el mundo fuese como en el anime…

-Mira, ya se puede ver el bloque de pisos, en unos minutos nos bajamos prepárate, no te vayas a quedar en el autobús como aquella vez…-Vale si un día me quede en el autobús, cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba en Shibuya (para los que nunca hayáis estado en Tokio, os diré que Shibuya es un gran distrito comercial, lleno de tiendas de ropa, centros comerciales, y TIENDAS DE MANGA), por lo cual, tampoco es que me arrepienta de alejarme de mi madre a unas cuantas manzanas, porque mientras la buscaba, pase por la tienda de manga, y me compre el décimo-cuarto manga de Naruto Shippuden, a escondidas de mi madre.

Para los que os preguntéis que pinta tiene el bloque de piso donde vivo, diré que es un bloque bastante nuevo, hecho al completo con ladrillos de piedra blanca, grandes balcones, y con un tejado en forma de casa tradicional japonesa (pero con una gran antena de televisión que quita al tejado cualquier rasgo de tradicional).También tiene pequeño jardín comunitario en el centro, con un estanque koi así como un mini-jardín zen, en fin, no me puedo quejar.

De mi casa no hay mucho que decir, ya que es básicamente un largo y amplio pasillo de color blanco, que tiene 2 habitaciones a cada flanco (cocina, habitación de mi madre, mi habitación, cuarto de baño i sala de estudio) de un gran comedor (Todo lo grande que puede ser si el piso tiene 100m²) que como habréis deducido, tiene todas las cosas típicas japonesas. En cuanto a mi cuarto, no es nada del otro mundo, (No parece una habitación de un OTAKU, como me gustaría), la cama en el fondo, acotada a la ventana, dos grandes armarios, y una gran mesa de estudio (que nunca utilizo para estudiar, sino para poner el portátil i ver anime).

A las 11 de la noche, a mi madre no se le ocurrió otra cosa que entrar a mi habitación, sin picar antes (Tengo derecho a la intimidad, vale, además odio que mi madre no llame).

-Sayaka, no crees que ya es hora de acostarse, y a demás que estás haciendo a estas horas.-dijo con un tono enfurecido y a la vez soñoliento por nada más llegar ponerse a preparar una reunión de primera hora( Mi madre es una importante ejecutiva de una gran empresa de Tokio)

-¡Mama, no entres sin llamar! Tengo derecho a la intimidad –En ese momento estaba hecho una furia, porque de poco no me da tiempo a minimizar la pantalla del ordenador (No es que estuviera viendo algo que no corresponde a mi edad, pero sinceramente, no me apetece que mi madre sepa que estoy viendo anime, porque si no…)

-¡Como sea apaga y a la cama, que mañana hay colegio, venga!- En ese momento, tuve que hacer la segunda cosa que mas odiaba en el mundo, ¡dejar un capitulo de anime A MEDIAS!


	2. Capitulo 2-El Extraño sueño

**Aquí tenéis el capitulo 2 de otaku no yume. En este capitulo,Sayaka comienza sus aventuras, en forma de intriga. A partir de este momento, la historia cambia a su tema original, ya que el capitulo anterior fue solo una introducción.**

Hola, ya estoy de vuelta, bueno ayer me paso una cosa muy rara, un sueño MUY raro me paso por la cabeza, pero parecía tan real… Es mas DEMASIADO REAL (podía tocar, oler, y si hacerme daño). Comenzare por el principio, esa noche, me acosté MUY tarde, DEMASIADO tarde (seria eso por lo que paso el sueño…), eso sí en cuanto me tumbe en mi cómoda mantita que me regalo mi madre para mi cumpleaños, me quede sobado. Cuando llevaba unos minutos dormido, desperté (era una extraño situación, estaba soñando, peo sentí que estaba despierto) dándome cuanta que estaba en un lugar verde y hermoso, casi como si fuera de un cuento de hadas. Todo estaba rodeado por montañas, y yo estaba sentado en un gran templete de cuarzo, tomando un té y unos okonomiyakis (aun recuerdo ese olor a recién hecho…). Cuando de repente vi un gato. Para que os hagáis a la idea, podéis compararlo con el gato típico gato Kawaii, que todo japonés desea. Lo más raro era que el gato HABLAVA (por alguna razón no recuerdo lo que me dijo…), hasta yo se que los gatos no hablan (a lo mejor era un gato mágico herido, y al salvarle me daba poderes, mi antiguo sueño de otaku), bueno ese gato iba cambiando de forma (como si cada vez que tu celebro se concentrara en encontrar una cosa más Kawaii, se hiciera aún mas adorable).

De repente mi sueño se fue oscureciendo, y en el cielo salió una extraña nave gigante (mucho más grande aún que 2 torres de Tokio), y toda la belleza fue transformándose en monstruos horribles (de esos de las películas de miedo).Se escucho un fuerte ruido, y apareció una extraña luz amarillenta, que me envolvió por completo. Comencé a elevarme (como si fuera la luz de un ovni), era como si el gigante objeto flotante me estuviera atrayendo. El gato, intento agarrarme de una pierna para evitar la atracción.

-_SARS SBED EVALSON_!- dijo el gato con un grito como si el mensaje fuera algo importantísimo, que mas tarde me podría salvar la vida (es lo que tiene verse TANTISSIMOS animes)

-No sé lo que dices pero gracias –le dije al gato que después de decir eso ya no me parecía tan kawaii.

Recuerdo que después de eso caí inconsciente (¿en un sueño se puede caer inconsciente?), y cuando recupere la consciencia (seguro que pensáis que desperté, pero no eso sería DEMASIADO normal, no) me hallaba en una sala inmensa (supongo que en el interior de la nave), con grandes paredes de un color negro oscuro brillante (decoradas con largas banderas rojas, en las que en el centro había un extraño símbolo, parecido a una x, tal que así).

El suelo estaba hecho de resistentes ladrillos (seguro que eso podía aguantar una explosión), y el techo estaba lleno de pequeñas esferas, sujetas cada una a la pared por unos extraños soportes de un material que nunca antes había visto. Lo más impactante, de toda la sala era que no había puertas, ¿cómo se entraría y se saldría entonces? Después de horas (O eso me parecía), me fijé en que una de las esferas, era más grande que las demás, era como 5 veces más grande para empezar. Por alguna razón, me parecía más importante que las otras (¿tal vez porque emitía un anormal brillo rojizo, y salían unas partículas de calaveras? Me estoy volviendo loco, ahora hablo con mi mismo).

El tiempo fue pasando, llegue a pensar que había entrado en coma en el mundo real, y que esa era la razón por la que no despertaba. Estaba ordenado mis pensamientos, cuando escuche un ruido proveniente de la pared. Después una alarma se puso en modo alerta (eso o se había vuelto loca), ya que comenzó a girar como si fuera a explotar, y se puso a emitir una serie de colores, rojo y negro (seguro que algo había pasado fuera). El ruido se fue acercando, pudiendo distinguir un sonido a parte de las explosiones, SIR.

-Bum! -la sala entera resonó, parecía que alguien estuviera golpeando la pared, pero quien tendría suficiente fuerza como para golpear una pared tan resistente como esa… Pasados unos segundos de potentes golpes a la pared, esta se derrumbo, dejando la sala llena de escombros y polvo.

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo una voz MUY CONOCIDA, era… lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -Dijo esa extraña voz, pero quien era (No, no estoy ciego, no pude verla la cara porque se había levantado mucho polvo).Si forzaba la vista, conseguía distinguir que era alto, y tenía una sensación rara al estar a su lado (como cuando estas cocinando y tienes que dar le la vuelta a algo).

-NIÑO DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ- que ha pasado, no estaba…

-VAS A LLEGAR TARDE-Dijo mi madre con tono tipo te matare como llegues tarde.

-Si ya voy -al parecer, no estaba en coma, e iba a llegar tarde, pero hay una cosa que no me explico, ¿Cómo pude tener un sueño TAN largo? No soy el mejor de la clase en mates (de hecho soy uno de los peores…), pero si me acuesto sobre las 2 de la mañana, y me despierto a las 7:30, eso nos da 5 horas y media. Es científicamente imposible tener un sueño TAN largo en tan poco tiempo(a lo mejor solo me estoy volviendo loco, si será eso…)

Salí de la cama aun pensando en el sueño, y en la extraña persona del sueño (y en el gato kawaii), me quite la ropa.

¡QUE ES ESTO!-lo dije gritando como un loco.

En la espalda, tenía un gran arañazo (por suerte no muy profundo) que me llegaba casi hasta la mano. Haber, es sentido común que EN LA CAMA NO TE PUEDES LESIONAR.

Llegue a 3 teorías:

1-Era sonámbulo, y me había raspado por la noche con algo (Sayaka, tú no eres sonámbulo)

2-Del miedo del sueño, saque la mano y me raspe con algo (NO TIENES NADA QUE TE PUEDA HACER ESO)

3-Uno de los escombros de la pared, me había raspado por la espalda (NECESSITO UN PSICOLOGO, me estoy volviendo loco, seguro de después veré alucinaciones).

De momento dejemos el extraño tema del sueño (no me quiero volver loco, aun…)

-¡Ahh! Que llego tarde…- yo tenía que ir a la escuela preparatoria ¡voy a llegar tarde!


	3. Capitulo 3-La preparatoria Kashioto

**Aquí esta el capitulo 3. En este se continúan explicando cosas sobre Sayaka, y... Bueno sin mas dilación el capitulo 3. Recordad darle a favoritos y comentar si les gusto.**

* * *

><p>(En el capitulo anterior... espera, ¿yo no iba a llegar tarde a la escuela?)<p>

¡Llego tarde! ¡Muy tarde! ¡DEMASIADO TARDE! (Lo siento, el recordatorio del capítulo anterior tendrá que llegar, porque llego tarde)

-Vale Sayaka, tranquilízate, ahora lo que tienes que hacer, es CORRER- estaba teniendo un trauma, ya que es IMPOSIBLE llegar a la escuela preparatoria, que queda a 23 manzanas de mi casa. Básicamente tendría que batir el récord mundial de velocidad, porque tengo 5 minutos.

Salí de casa, tan rápido que podría parecer que el titán colosal hubiera roto la pared de mi bloque y se estuviera comiendo a mi madre, y que la segunda muralla estuviera en el preparatorio (¿Qué? Después de todo soy otaku, no…).

No sé si era cosa mía, pero las calles me parecían que pasaran volando (me da miedo, era como si yo estuviera montado en un cohete…), y cuando me quise dar cuenta, me hallaba entre 2 grandes portones, en los que colgaba un letrero que decía 'Escuela Preparatoria Kashioto'. ¡Que! (Parecía que me iba a dar un ataque).

-Ding-dong, Ding-Dong.- hacían las campanas situadas en lo más alto del preparatorio.

Si no me apresuro, este esprint (que ha batido el récord mundial…) no habrá servido para nada. Entre por la puerta del aula, justo cuando Ai-sensei estaba subiendo las escaleras, ¡Uf por un pelo!

Cuando entre por la puerta reconocí en seguida el aula, todo estaba igual que antes de las vacaciones de invierno (es curioso como aunque pase el tiempo, todo se mantiene, la misma gente, el mismo espacio…).

-¿Sayaka-chan, como te ha ido las vacaciones? Siéntate, aquí hay un sitio libre -Era mi 'mejor amigo', Makoto (en realidad solo me junto con el por juntarme con alguien, vale soy un MARGINADO lo reconozco).

De camino a mi sitio (claramente al fondo de la clase…), vi Hana y a Miku hablando juntas (sobre que estarían hablando, sería como la típica escena de un anime, donde cotillean sobre mi… NO)

-¡Bum! (Me caigo al suelo)

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo friki con reflejos de pato- Ese es Naoki, el abusón de la clase, que no es que se lleve muy bien con migo…)

En la clase reino la risa durante unos buenos minutos (hasta que entro Ai-sensei y pidió silencio…)

La clase transcurrió con normalidad (digamos que NADIE quiere acabar haciendo flexiones con la amenaza de EL PALO), hasta la primera hora de descanso. Supongo que en la clase, la sensei se dedico a dar LARGOS y agotadores discursos, (tal vez mandara algo…) Se podría decir, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que escuchar el cuento de Momotaro, y hacer conclusiones. En lugar de eso, yo prefiero dibujar algo de manga (para ser el mejor dibujante hay que practicar…), o mirar a Hana (reconozco que me gusta, pero por favor ¡No se lo digáis!)

Volviendo al tema, la paz se acabo justo cuando bajemos al recreo (no me extraña), para mi es el peor momento del día ya que los profesores no me proteges, tienen mejores cosas que hacer (como tomarse un café en la sala de profesores), y tengo que sobrevivir en un mundo donde a mi me toca ser Yuki, y los otros me intentan matar (por si os lo preguntáis, Yuno no está).

-Saya-chin, ¿como estas? ¿Estás triste porque tu mama no te ha dado el pecho? -Dijo Naoki con ganas de pelea (o de buling mejor dicho…).

Intente pasar de él, haciendo como que no había escuchado nada.

-¡Oye tu, responde a la pregunta de Naoki, te crees guay o que! -Dijo Kazuma (es el amigo fiel de Naoki) con un tono de superioridad, y de desprecio total.

-¿Quieres pelea?- Me empujo contra la pared, dejándome si escapatoria

-¡Sois dos contra uno, juega limpio abusón!- Esas palabras me quedaron del tipo TE MATARE (en realidad, intentaba que los profesores me oyeran…)

-¡Tu quien te crees que eres para poner reglas! –Dijo Naoki (se me fue la valentía de golpe, y como si de el poder de dejar a tus adversarios en niveles de déficit mágico, me acobarde...)

Después viene la parte donde ME ZURRAN como si de Natsu con un enemigo se tratara (eh espera, eso no debería pasar, normalmente yo tendría que haber ganado… Vale, eso solo pasa en los animes…) hasta que…

-¡Parad panda de "PACAS"!

-¡Quien te crees que eres, recién llegada!- qué diantres… una chica contra ellos… (Sé que en los animes ganaría, pero en la vida real…)

-¿Os creéis cools por hacerle bulling a un niño inofensivo?

-¡Chúpamela, una chica no nos va a decir lo que tenemos que hacer!

-¡Par de hentais! –pata pam! (sonido de colleja explosiva), le sacudió tal colleja que no me hubiera extrañado que la hubierais escuchado…

-Vayámonos, Kazuma que si nos pillan…

-¡Eso no ha dolido!- Dijo Naoki con la cara a punto de echar a llorar.

-Te han hecho algo…- dijo Kanon con tono de preocupación.

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado… por cierto, no te había visto nunca por aquí, ¿eres nueva?

-Sí, llegue aquí esta misma mañana, este preparatorio es un poco grande, no.

-Lo reconozco el primer día, yo me perdí, ¿quieres que te lo enseñe?-Lo reconozco, me sentí como si aparte de Hana, también me gustara Kanon (¡Dios, si me quieres SUPRIME ESO!)

-Vale, así tendremos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor –me lo ha parecido, o ha guiñado el ojo…

-Pero si no te importa, enséñame primero el baño, que tengo que…

-Vale, acompáñame –Dije con una indecisión impropia de mí.

Subimos a la primera planta, al baño de chicas más cercano (aunque se supone que no podíamos salir del patio sin un profesor, supuse que era una ocasión especial.

-Kanon, me vuelvo al patio, me meteré en problemas si me quedo junto al lavabo de chicas, cuando acabes, vuelve al recreo.

-Pero es que… no sé si sabré volver…, y si me pierdo –Kanon parecía muy sincera, así que me quede a esperarla.

Pasaron 10 minutos, y como Kanon no salía, y NO RESPONDÍA, me plantee la hipótesis de que le hubiera pasado algo, pensarlo y si se hubiese golpeado y estuviese inconsciente, o algo peor… como estaba claro que no había nada, decidí entrar, y me encontré algo impactante, que no tenía que haber visto (¡NO PIENSO DESCRIBIR como es el cuerpo desnudo de Kanon!)

-¡AHH! Profesores, profesores, venid este hentai ha intentado VIOLARME, ¡SOCORRO!-¿qué? Yo… que está pasando… (No me digáis que creéis que YO he violado a una chica en el baño).

Después, me llevaron junto a Kanon (ahora con su camiseta y sujetador puesto…) al despacho de Saki (no, esta no tiene cantus…), la directora del preparatorio. Escucho las 2 historias, y llego a la conclusión de que yo sufría 'impulso cerebral', y me dijo que me daría 3 sesiones con la psicóloga, para determinar mi estado mental, y que hoy me iría a casa para pensar.

¡Menudo día que llevo!, el 1 día, y ya me han enviado a casa, me han hecho bulling, y se supone que sufro una enfermedad de la que NUNCA había oído hablar, si tengo MUY BUENA SUERTE (lo único que me queda es el sarcasmo, y el anime).


	4. Capitulo 4-Un Monstruo debajo de la cama

**Aquí tienen lo prometido... ¡El capitulo 4! estar muy atentos a lo que se dice, ya que desde aqui comenzaran a entrar nuevos conceptos, y nuevas aventuras. A partir de ahora en adelante, publicare alguna imágenes para que podáis comprender la historia mejor, pero como no se pueden poner en el texto, las dejare en la galería de imágenes.**

**Recordad comentar, y like si les encanta Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>Llegue a casa, y lo primero que hice fue encerrarme en mi habitación, apagar las luces, y hacer lo que más me consolaba en mis momentos tristes; escribir en youtube 'las canciones más tristes de Vocaloid', y llorar hasta quedarme dormido.<p>

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, pero una cosa muy rara me sucedió (como si fuera una novedad…) Recuerdo que estaba escuchando 'Kimi no uso' de Miku, cuando oí un extraño sonido de debajo de la cama.

-¡Nay! ¡Nay! -¿Qué?, por dios qué diablos hay debajo de mi cama, ¡me estoy volviendo loco, he escuchado Nay! Me quite los auriculares lentamente, y fui girándome en la colcha hasta dar con el lateral de la cama.

-¿Me atreveré a mirar que horrible monstruosidad se esconde debajo de mi cama?- dije con una voz muy baja, intentando que nada me pudiera oír. Cuando me hice a la idea que tarde o temprano tendría que descubrir que era esa cosa, metí la cabeza rápidamente debajo de la cama, y…

-¡NADA! ¡No hay nada! –dije casi gritando (me extraño no haber despertado a mama…) debajo no hay nada, el director tenía razón, necesito esas sesiones del psiquiatra antes que pierda completamente la cabeza.

Estuve pensando por que escuche ese sonido (era real vale, claramente algo o alguien lo había hecho…), después de mucho meditarlo llegue a dos hechos:

1-¡No ha sido mi imaginación, algo había hecho NAY!

2-Por llorar tanto he escuchado el canto de un pájaro (pero si no tengo mascotas…).

Ahora lo que necesito es dormir, porque son… ¡Las tres de la mañana!, he estado tres horas llorando (nuevo record mundial superado). Esperando no tener sueños raros como los de la noche anterior, rece a Dios que me diera un sueño normal (es tanto pedir…)

Pero NO esa noche también volvió a pasar, ESTOY CONDENADO…

A unos cinco minutos durmiendo, me pareció ver una gran espiral, que me comenzó a envolver, cegándome los ojos (Parecía el típico portal de videojuegos, donde envuelven al personaje unos colores raros, y giran, si estoy loco…)

Cuando la extraña luz cegadora, aparecí en una habitación bastante grande, tumbado en una cama, al lado de una ventana que tenia vistas a un extraño rio (como si la ventana diera a un canal de Venecia). La habitación estaba un poco desordenada (habría habido juerga la noche anterior…), y me daba la impresión que la había visto en algún lado, pero donde… Cuando me hice a la idea que aquel sueño era igual que el de ayer (RARO) intente pellizcarme, y sentía el dolor; es más tenia las cicatrices del sueño anterior (Me dolían incluso…). Intente levantarme de la cama, y pude ver un montón de papeles en el suelo, uno de ellos con una gran portada que decía 'El gremio de las hadas' (que clase de persona pone un titulo así…) y debajo, había una firma que decía 'Celestial Majishan'. Me hubiera gustado inspeccionar mas esa habitación, pero entonces escuche unas voces, que estaban subiendo por las escaleras, y me tumbe rápidamente en la cama (podría hacer como que no pasaba nada y con un poco de suerte, no serian ningún malvado que me intentara secuestrar y…. exceso de manga)

-Como estas, te encuentras bien -¡QUE DIANTRES! ESE ERA….

Me caí desmallado al instante, al ver que en la sala, había entrado UN GATO azul, que volaba (que será lo siguiente…).

Cuando recobre la consciencia…

-Estas bien, te acabas de desmallar…

-Como va a estar bien, no ves que se ha desmallado.- espera esos eras… ¡NATSU Y LUCY! (NO ERA UN COSPLAY, ERAN ELLOS DE VERDAD…)

-Aquí traigo el botiquín, aguanta, ups -(se le cae)

Me cae justo en la cabeza, y vuelvo a estar inconsciente (No es tan divertido si lo vives)…

-¡Happy, porque diantres has traído esto! –I comienza la pelea.

-Es el mejor botiquín, lo cura todo –Bueno tal vez para el…

-¡UN PESCADO! –dijo Natsu gritando

-Son deliciosos y buenos para la salud –Replico Happy

-VASTA, dejar de discutir- Lucy parecía muy enfadada, (pero eso es normal tratándose de esos dos).

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos, hasta que mi celebro puedo asimilar, que estaba metido en de lleno en Fairy tail (Gracias celebro por este sueño tan raro), pero no sé si me alebré, o…. ¡PERO SAYAKA, QUE ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!, nada de esto es real, aunque…

Por fin dejaron de discutir (utilice ese tiempo para hacerme a la idea…)

-Disculpa la impertinencia de gato, ¿estás bien?- Dijo Lucy, ahora con tono amable

-Esto… ¿Dónde estoy? esto es Magnolia…

-¿Nunca habías estado?

-No –Como quiere que haya estado en una ciudad ficticia (Me hubiera encantado)

-Por cierto, ¿sabes porque te capturaron?

-Capturado…Yo… -Que yo recuerde, nadie me había… En el sueño anterior, pero…

-Sí, te encontramos en una cárcel a prueba de magia cuando fuimos a atacar la nave voladora de Grimoire Heart.

-¡QUE!

-¡BUM! (un extraño objeto cayó desde el cielo)

-¿Qué es eso? –Un extraño objeto atravesó la pared de la habitación

-Ahh, quien se ha atrevido a romper la pared de mi casa, la casera me matara- dijo Lucy con tomo de enfado y a la vez tristeza

-Au, Sayaka deberías materializarme mejor, mira lo que has liado en la habitación de Lucy. Nay, Nay – ¿QUE? ¿Perdón? Porque ha aparecido un gato raro que dice Nay (el extraño gato no se trataba de otro que el que vi en mi sueño anterior, solo que ahora ya tenía una forma fija. Era un gato blanco, que andaba a dos patas y detrás traía un extraño bastón de color amarillento)

-Disculpa no me he presentado. Me llamo Nekoro y soy un Portal Hogosha (Guardián de los portales).

-¿Un qué?- dije con gran asombro (parecía un gato sacado de un anime de los buenos…)

-Los Portal Hogosha somos los encargados de ayudar a los Ryoko Dremers a cruzar las fronteras entre los 2 mundos. Nay, nay.

-¿Cómo que mas mundos? –En la escuela nos enseñaron que no habían mas dimensiones, y que eso era IMPOSSIBLE (¿Si existiera?, no habríamos oído hablar antes por los científicos o algo…). Después de decir eso, pase un buen rato ordenando mis ideas, el mundo Anime, IMPOSSIBLE (¡Los sueños se cumplen!)

-Bueno… A parte de las respectivas dimensiones del anime, y de los humanos también existe una tercera, la de Dios. Pero esa es una dimensión muy diferente, y IMPOSSIBLE de acceder- Me dio la sensación que Nekoro escondía algo… porque estoy seguro que no es imposible acceder, pero… (No me preguntéis porque. Sería lo que pasaría en un anime…).

-¡Claro! Seguro que también el mundo está en peligro a algo así- Eso sería lo que me esperaría si yo fuera el protagonista de un anime, pero que estoy diciendo, si esto SOLO es un sueño (Ya ni me lo creo…)

-No, de momento… por cierto cuanto tiempo llevamos… Ahh ya casi llegan las 2 horas, Sayaka rápido imagínanos en tu habitación- dijo Nekoro con tono alarmante

-¡Que! Yo no puedo hacer eso.- por lo menos no sabía, si es que lo podía hacer…

-¿Tú tienes el poder de un Drem Creator, no? Entonces ABRE EL PORTAL, vamos que nos imagines en tu habitación.

-¿Un qué?- nunca había oído ese nombre

-Tú hazlo, o nos quedaremos para siempre atrapados en el sueño, y el mundo…

(Nekoro y yo comenzamos a levitar)

-¿Qué es esto? –Dije con tono de sorpresa (del tipo me voy a matar)

-Bien hecho Sayaka-chan –Quien le ha dado permiso a ese gato a llamarme así, que confianzas…

-¡ESPERAT! Y mi casa, NO LA PIENSAS ARREGLAR –Dijo Lucy mientras nos alejábamos mas y mas del suelo.

-No te preocupes, ya te la pagare… -Dijo Nekoro (seguro que no tenía dinero)

-Buen viaje, avisarme si veis a Igneel… -Tantos capítulos y no pierde la esperanza

-¡Descuida, lo haremos! –Dije gritando porque empezábamos a entrar en un extraño portal.

_Y ese es mi sueño. ¿Raro verdad? pues lo mejor está por venir._

Cuando entre al portal sentí lo mismo que la noche anterior, que por cierto aun recordaba…

Me desperté de golpe, mire el reloj… y ¡Las 7 de la mañana!, que cosas tan raras me pasan… al menos solo fue un sueño…

-Bien hecho Sayaka. Nay, Nay – ¿QUE? El gato del sueño estaba en mi habitación

-Que pasa, porque gritas has visto algo raro…-¡No! VER UN GATO QUE HABLA ES MUY NORMAL (dije con sarcasmo)

-¡ah! no te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras…

¡Lo siguiente en el próximo capítulo! Hasta la próxima


	5. Capitulo 5-Sayaka, el Ryoko Dremer

**Hola a todos. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capitulo de otaku no yume. Aprovecho la ocasión para comunicaros que a partir de ahora en adelante, haré unas pequeñas ovas a forma de final. Una ultima cosa, lo escrito en letra cursiva a partir de ahora, sera la forma de señalar que eso lo dice el narrador, y por tanto no tiene afectación alguna a la historia. **

**Y sin mas dilación... Comenzamos!**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior, Sayaka conoció al Portal Hogosha, llamado Nekoro, así como todo el maravilloso mundo de los sueños…<em>

Después de la discusión con Nekoro, sobre si me acostumbraría o no, me fije en el reloj…

-Ah, como no salga AHORA mismo llegare tarde a la escuela preparatoria- Paso de hacer lo que se suponga que hice el ultimo día (¿batir el record mundial?), y si llegaba tarde… me tendría que inventar una excusa, porque decir que un gato kawaii no me ha dejado ir…

-Escuela… estos humanos son tan raros… Nay nay –Raros, es que acaso no te has visto…

-¡Mama me voy a la escuela!-Lo dije con inseguridad (no sabía ni si iba a llegar vivo a casa… vale estoy exagerando) cosa que me recordó a cuando Taichi se intenta declarar a Lori y…

– ¡Vale Sayaka, que llegas tarde!- me dije a mi mismo

A… Si… que ¡yo LLEGAVA tarde!

Por suerte, llegue a las puertas de la escuela preparatoria justo cuando se estaban empezando a cerrarse (Son puertas automáticas, antes había un conserje, pero como dejaba entrar a los alumnos tarde, lo despidieron), y tuve que hacer esa típica escena de películas de acción en la que el protagonista se tira y entra justo a tiempo. Para mi desgracia, no tuve tanta suerte en la clase, ya que nada más entrar…

-¡HENTAI! Como le haces eso a Kanon.-Dijeron un montón de voces, mientras que yo me dirigía a mi asiento, al final del aula.

En ese instante, pensé que sería el fin del mundo, ya que cuando pase al lado de Hana (La mejor creación de Dios), me desvió la mirada, por lo que deduje, que ¡SE CREIA LA FARSA DE KANON!)

-No tienes mucha suerte con las chicas, verdad -Alguien detrás de mi me estaba hablando

-¡NEKORO, que haces aquí! –Si, Nekoro me había seguido hasta la escuela preparatoria.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¡es que no te puedo acompañar! –Espero que nadie se hubiera fijado en el gato kawaii… ¡COMO NO SE VAN A FIJAR!

-Es un malentendido… ¡ese gato no es mío! –Lo dije en alto, con un poco de fuerte mis compañeros se creerían que… Me expulsaran por traer un gato

-Sayaka, así que aparte de ser un HENTAI, también eres un adicto a las drogas, ¡aquí NO HAY NINGUN GATO! –dijo Kaito (es otro de mis compañeros. Es un viciado a los videojuegos de +18).

-Claro… ¡Era una broma! –Como es que no lo ven…

-Déjate de bromas, que en tu situación actual, tendrías que estar callado, y ¡no te vuelvas a acercar a Kanon! –Replico Kaito con tono de sargento de la escuela militar de lucha contra titanes.

-Sayaka-chan… ellos no me ven es que no lo sabías, yo soy invisible para todos los humanos, menos para ti y los otros –Aclaro con tono de superioridad Nekoro.

-Vale… entonces es como el tema de los shinigamis y la Death note – ¡Soy otaku! Que otra explicación queréis.

-Si eso te parece una comparación… Nay, nay – Dijo como siempre.

Me pregunto por qué dice Nay, ¿no sería mejor decir Miau?

-Espera ¡cómo es que has dicho los otros! –Se me olvido que mi clase no los veía (seguro que parecía un niño que habla con el suelo)

-Olvídalo, cosas de Guardianes.-Replico Nekoro, como si algo escondiera

-¿Quedarás decir de gatos, no?

-¿Gato? Soy un Portal Hogosha, ¡mucho más importante que un gato! –Nekoro parecía enfadado cuando dijo eso…

-¿Que dices de gatos? Pobre Sayaka, es tan friqui que ahora ve gatos- grito Naoki, como si yo fuera una rata engendro, y él un Dios.

Cuando dijo eso, la clase se convirtió en un mar de gritos y abucheos hacia mí, suerte que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que entro Ai-sensei y todo se calmó.

Hoy para mi desgracia, tocaba examen de mates (os podéis imaginar, que aparte de para contar cuanto tardo en acabar un anime, utilizo mucho los números…) que desgraciadamente para mí, NO HABIA ESTUDIADO. A ver… como suspendiera… ME MATARIAN, ¡no se puede suspender mates!, si alguien suspendiera... seguro que le obligarían a hacer el harakiri (ritual de suicidio japonés), porque las mates son MUY importantes para ellos (Desde pequeños, estamos haciendo mates; es una de las asignaturas más importantes).

-Por favor cojan 1 examen, y pasen el resto, tienen toda la hora… Pueden comenzar.

Lo que me faltaba… el examen ha comenzado, adiós a mi plan (Estudiar TODO en cuestión de segundos), tendré que recurrir al plan de los cobardes, ¡COPIAR!

-Sayaka, ¿qué es eso?-Pregunto Nekoro, que estaba tan tranquilo encima de la mesa de Makoto.

-Esto es la pesadilla de los humanos, se llama EXAMEN- tan vez he exagerado un poco, la pesadilla de los humanos, es… Que se acabe el manga y el anime (Vale, tan vez eso solo sea en los otakus).

-¿Pues porque no pides ayuda? Si no te gusta –Menuda pregunta que hace a veces Nekoro

-Eso no se puede, la conversación entre humanos durante un examen, no se puede realizar. –Parece la parte de cuando comienza la aventura en un anime…

-¿Pues porque no pides ayuda a un Hikari Seishin?-Pregunto afirmante Nekoro

-A ver Nekoro, deja ya esos nombres que parecen cogidos de animes…

-Que dices… A vale que a ti no te lo he explicado…

**La clase de Neko-sensei, Nay-Nay**

**El universo está dividido en 3 dimensiones (Reino de Dios, Mundo de los Animes y mundo de los humanos), **a parte de las oscuras**(Olvidarlo, no he dicho nada). Sayaka es uno de los Ryoko Dremers, y en concreto es un Drem Creator (Ya lo explicare más adelante en qué consiste eso…). **

**Los Ryoko Dremers, posen la habilidad de viajar entre las 2 dimensiones más externas (La de los humanos, y la de los Animes), así como a poder participar en los acontecimientos de estos mundos. También pueden viajar al reino de Dios, pero, solo si se tiene la aprobación de dios, **así como de los otros…**(Olvidar eso de los otros, sino Dios…). También tienen la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a los Hikari Seishin (que vienen a ser los personajes animes, pero en el mundo de los humanos), pero con la condición de un límite de tiempo de 5 minutos. Aunque los humanos no pueden ver a los Hikari Seishin, ellos pueden influir en su mundo. Por ejemplo, si ponemos que Natsu pega a un humano, el golpe se trasmitirá a la persona afectada, aunque no le pueda ver (Aunque los otros Ryoko Dremers, los pueden ver). Las invocaciones, también se limitan por días (1 por día) y por encuentros (No puedes invocar a personajes de un anime que no has visto en su mundo).**

-Lamento interrumpir esta tan interesante clase, pero ¡EL TIEMPO se está agotando!- Quedaban menos 10 minutos y ¡no he hecho nada!

-No te preocupes tanto por el tiempo, solo intenta materializar un Hikari Seishin en cualquier lado de la clase, pero recuerda que solo lo podrás materializar, si lo has visto en su mundo.- ¡Lo que me faltaba! A falta de 5 minutos, tengo que aprender a hacer algo, que NUNCA HE HECHO. ¿No sería más fácil hacer el examen?, como hace la gente normal.

-Chicos, tenéis 2 minutos para acabar la prueba.-¡No puede ser! rápido sayaka, tienes que invocarlo, ahora o nunca.

Cerré los ojos, e intente materializar a un Hikari Seishin, me concentre sobre todo en que fuera alguien listo, pero…

-_¡Pum! _(Algo cae al suelo), Sayaka estaba en medio de mi comida, ¡porque me materializas!-Espera… Ese que estaba tirado en el suelo era… ¡Happy!

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para dejarme si comer- dijo Happy medio llorando (Supongo que por el pescado que se estaba comiendo).

He de reconocer que para ser mi primera invocación, me salió bastante bien (Estaba al completo), aunque solo fuera un gato… espera Sayaka… ¡Happy NO ES INTELIGENTE, estas igual que antes!, tanta invocación para nada (Si el examen fuera de la pesca de Japón TAL VEZ me hubiera servido).

-Happy, te he hecho venir para que me ayudes con el examen

-¿Es tipo test?-Pregunto con una sonrisa medio malévola en la cara

-Sí, pero…

-¡Aye-sir yo te ayudare!

Happy saco las alas, y rápido como un trueno, marco todas las repuestas del examen.

-Sayaka, el tiempo ha pasado, por favor entrégame el examen.-Dijo Ai con una serosidad tremenda (supongo porque era un examen de mates, y el que osara suspender…).

No me dio tiempo a comprobar las respuestas, porque Ai-sensei me lo quito de las manos, como si de mi diario del futuro se tratara (ya me gustaría que eso pasara…) por favor, que happy haya puesto bien la mitad de las preguntas.

-Aye-sir ¡eso era muy fácil!- Seguro que lo has hecho mal…

-Si lo has hecho bien cuando vuelva a Magnolia te traeré un pez. – ¡Por favor, que este bien lo que haya hecho!

Estuve todas las clases siguientes pensando qué diantres es lo que había puesto Happy en mi examen hasta que…

-Voy a anunciar los resultados de la prueba que habéis realizado anteriormente. Antes de entregarlas, he de decir que la media de clase ha estado muy baja, así que para las personas que no has aprobado, se les repetirá el examen.- ¡Gracias! Tendré otra oportunidad.

-Iré diciendo las notas de más altas a más bajas, cuando diga su nombre, levántense y cojan su examen.

-¡Makoto! (se levanta y coge su examen), insuperable, como siempre.

-¡Naomi! Te ha faltado poco, pero no has alcanzado la mejor nota esta vez.-Nadie parecía nada sorprendido por eso.

Como estaba claro que tardarías en decir mi nombre, desconecte un poco pero para mi sorpresa.

-¡Sayaka! -Ai-sensei se equivoco, ha cambiado en nombre de Sayaka por el de Asaki, verdad.

-Nunca creí que ibas a escuchar estas palabras de mi, pero ¡enhorabuena! Te has superado.

Perdona, me dices que he sido el 3 de la clase. No me lo creí hasta que fui a buscar mi examen, y… 96/100 HAPPY ¡GRACIAS! Te daré el pescado más caro que haya en el mercado (Cuando fui a buscarlo, todo el mundo estaba como si Yuno acabara de presentarse en medio de la sala, y hubiera comenzado a cortar cabezas).

**_¡Lo siguiente en el próximo!…_**

_Nekoro: Espera como Portal Hogosha que soy, ¡exijo acabar con esta historia!_

_Happy: ¡No! Déjame a mí, yo lo hare mejor _

_Nekoro: Nay-Nay ¡Fuera gato! _

_Happy: Aye-sir ¡Fuera tu!_

**_Narrador: Vale chicos, no os peléis, ¿por qué no acabáis los 2? _**

**_Happy y Nekoro: ¡Lo siguiente en el próximo capítulo, Aye-Nay-Sir!_**


	6. Capitulo 6-La primer misión

**_En primer lugar, me disculpo por no haber subido la segunda parte de la ova que prometí, pero he de decir que ha sido por temas de expansión de los escritos y en efecto... ¡Ahora también podéis encontrar Otaku no yume en paginas como wattpad! Eso no se significa que deje de subir aqui, solo que ahora hay mas sitios donde podáis disfrutar de la lectura. También he de decir que se me han ocurrido muchos otros escritos, que mas adelante realizare, y dicho esto... ¡Vamos con el capitulo!_**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior, Sayaka saca la mejor puntuación en el examen de mates, gracias a Happy...<em>

_Happy: Aye-sir, es que soy un genio_

_Narrador: ¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando!_

_Nekoro: ¿Que está pasando? Nay-nay_

_Narrador: Lo que me faltaba... comencemos ya con el capitulo._

-Ai-sensei, con todos mis respetos está segura que no se ha equivocado al corregir, o… ¡Sayaka ha copiado! –Dijo Naoki sin ninguna prueba y con una voz de tener celos muy clara.

-Naoki, tienes alguna prueba de que tu teoría es cierta. Si no es así espero que felicites a Sayaka y reconozcas tu error –Respondió Ai con tono de enfadada.

No me pude creer lo que mis ojos veían, hasta que llegue a mi mesa y comprobé, que efectivamente no era un sueño. (Si lo hubiera sido…No me hubiera extrañado) Lo que más me impacto era que Happy era un genio de las mates (eso que en el anime…). Finalmente, pensé como lo habría hecho para responder tan rápido, y cuando mire la hoja de respuestas…. ¡Un pescado!, lo único que había hecho, había sido dibujar un pez con los circulitos de respuestas, y ¡EXAMEN CASI PERFECTO! (No lo he hecho yo ni en primaria en mis mejores días) Haber, no sé si lo que pasa es que Dios me ha concedido la SUERTE en el examen, o si Happy era un genio, pero… (En cualquier caso no lo hagáis en un examen, podríais no tener tanta suerte) porque la sensei no ha sospechado al ve que las respuestas forman exactamente un pez (encima están unidos, solo le faltaría pintarlo) ¿como una persona no puede sospechas de eso? Espera… Claro en mi preparatoria, los profesores escanean la hoja de respuestas en un escáner especial, y esto los calcula por ellos (Supongo que vosotros no tendréis estas tecnologías, ya que vivir en una de las naciones más avanzadas tiene su fruto), antiguamente, se corregían a mano, hasta que descubrieron que un profesor se inventaba la nota de sus alumnos según como le apetecía.

Me pase todo el tiempo de las siguientes clases pensando en la suerte que había tenido, de cómo muchos sucesos se habían fusionado, para formar la suerte perfecta (Como si fuera un hecho astronómico, que en un anime desencadenara el fin del mundo… espera ¿será que ahora me pasara algo muy malo, para compensar la buena suerte de antes?). Tal y como me imagine, la mala suerte me vino de golpe ya que cuando llego la hora del recreo…

-Sayaka, ¡hoy será la última vez que vayas a ver tu potrero examen, porque me has dejado en ridículo delante de Miku! -Dijo Naoki como si que Miku se riera, significaba que su vida ya no tenía sentido (Es verdad que Miku es la chica más guapa de la clase, pero… Yo prefiero a Hana…)

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu dijeras esa tontería de que copiaste-Dije ya con posición, del tipo 'El titán va a romper la muralla, tengo que huir'

-Si no quieres morir a la salida, te sugiero que hables con Ai-sensei, y que reconozcas que copiaste -Respondió con tono de abusón (Que es lo que es…)

-¡Nunca mentiré! Juramento de otaku –Creo que esas palabras me quedaron demasiado grandes para una persona como yo.

-Friqui maldito TE MATARE-Griro con… espera… ¡Sayaka corre por tus animes!

Tras la gran persecución (Parecía la persecución entre Kaito y el detective cuando…), logre entrar en los lavabos (¡No vuelvo a entrar en los lavabos de chicas aunque se acabe el mundo!) y cerrar con pestillo, pero para mi desgracia, Naoki estaba también dentro, ¡Seria quistión de tiempo que me encontrara!, estaba muerto.

-¡Bum! (algo cae del techo)

-Sayaka, ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que me materialices en el suelo!- grito Nekoro (suerte que no le pueden ver ni oír…).

-¿Y cómo se hace eso? -¡Si tanto se queja, que me diga cómo se hace!

-¡Jo que se! Yo no me dedico a abrir portales… por cierto Dios me ha dicho que te de esto –Lo que me faltaba, ¡otra cosa rara!

-No será una capa de invisibilidad, verdad…-Era lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento, porque ¡las voces se acercaban!

-Toma… (Le pone un reloj en la mano) esto es un Portal key, y es lo que utilizan los Drem Creator para abrir los portales.

-¿Qué? Mas cosas raras no por favor…

**La clase de Neko-sensei, Nay-Nay**

**Las portals Keys, son aparatos divinos, diseñados para enviar el poder mágico de los Ryoko Dremers, hasta la vena mágica más cercana. Las venas mágicas, son conductos por donde circulan moléculas de poder mágico, hasta las 'torres madres', o aortas mágicas. Todo este complejo de tuberías mágico, es invisible para los humanos (Lo podemos comparar con la conexión wifi de los humanos, contra más cerca estas de una de las torres madres, mas rápido se abre el portal)…**

-Vale Nekoro… estos son demasiados conceptos nuevos. Espera no se suponía que… ¡Naoki me va a encontrar! (Me da igual lo que haga ese extraño reloj, con que me saque de aquí, ya me sirve),

-¡Rápido, haz que esta cosa haga lo que se suponga que tenga que hacer!

-Eso lo tienes que hacer tú. -Dijo AMABLEMENTE Nekoro.

-Es un reloj… que quieres que haga ¡esto solo marca la hora!

-¡Por favor fíjate bien! Nay-nay –Espera… este reloj es muy raro (Es un reloj APARENTEMENTE normal: color azul con un rayo amarillo en el centro) tiene un signo MUY raro en la base casi parece… ¡UN BOTON!

-Sayaka ¡sal si quieres vivir! –Ese era Naoki, ¡estaba a punto de encontrarme! (así se deben sentir los objetivos de Yuno…)

Naoki estaba a punto de encontrarme, así que decidí confiar en mi instinto, y puse la mano sobre el extraño signo, y…

-¡Sayaka, te encontré! Ahora ven a recibir tu precio por hacerme quedar en ridículo.

¡NO! ¡Esto no debería pasar! Tendría que haberme hecho invisible… o algo así… ¡Es lo que pasaría en un anime! (Sayaka se real, esto NO ES UN ANIME)

Naoki me cogió del cuello, me puso contra la pared, y preparo su golpe mortal de Laxus enfadado, cuando sin previo aviso, comencé a desintegrarme porque si (¡Que hace ese reloj Nekoro!), y llego un momento que me vi envuelto en una espiral de colores diversos, hasta que una luz me cegó, y me encontré en una habitación que me resultaba familiar, era… ¡La Habitación de Lucy! El lugar había cambiado desde que lo visite la ultima vez (Supongo que los hechos del anime habrán avanzado, al igual que la vida en la Tierra). También me figue en que llegaba puesta una extraña ropa, que no era la que llevaba en la escuela, e incluso la pared estaba arreglada.

-Sayaka vas mejorando con eso de la materialización. Nay-nay –Lo que me faltaba, Nekoro también estaba.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en el mundo de los animes, concretamente en Fairy tail, exactamente en Magnolia. –Ya... como si no lo supiera.

-Yo no he dormido, ¿porque estoy entonces aquí?-La última vez que vine, era en el sueño.

-No, has abierto un portal, Sayaka-chan –Aclaro Nekoro con aire de grandeza.

-Yo… abrir portal. ¡Solo he tocado el botón! –Dije pareciéndome a Yuki, con un poco de miedo

-Pensemos, un poco… ese 'botón' es la señal de que quieres entrar en el mundo anime por alguna razón.

-Entonces… ¡Otro sueño!

-Que no es un sueño, es la realidad. Estos humanos que pacas son…-Insulto Nekoro

Bueno… ¡tampoco es para tanto! Solo tengo que estar aquí por un tiempo y… son un poco de suerte… saldré

-¡Sayaka! Cuanto tiempo, donde te fuiste hace una semana. ¿Encontraste a Igneel?-(Natsu entra a la sala)

-Una semana, ¿no sería ayer? (dijo murmullando)

-¿Que dices?-Pregunto Confiado Natsu (supongo que creerá que lo he encontrado…)

-Nada… cosas tontas…

-Ah… por cierto ¿donde fuiste hace una semana?

-Estuve en…

-¡Crocus! ¡En unas vacaciones!-Me corto Nekoro

-Sayaka, los habitantes de este mundo NO deben saber la existencia del mundo de los humanos.

-Pero…-Murmuro a Nekoro

-Sé lo que piensas, pero el Happy que invocaste en tu mundo NO es el mismo que el de este mundo, solo comparten aspecto físico y psicológico (Dijo al oído a Sayaka).

-Que habláis vosotros dos -Pregunto Natsu

-¡Un plan apara encontrar a Igneel!-Gritemos los 2 al unísono.

Tantas cosas nuevas... Voy a morir recordando estas cosas, ¡seguro que al final no tienen ninguna utilidad!

-Ahh (Grita Lucy), ¡qué hacéis todos en mi casa!-Ese grito me destrozo los oídos.

-Pasábamos por aquí…-Dijo Natsu

-Tenéis suerte que no me haya bañado, y que este de buen humor, que si no…

-¡Pum, pum! (Alguien pica a la puerta)

-Silencio es la casera… no hagáis ruido-Nos advirtió con una voz MUY bajita.

-Se que estas hay… ¡Abre o derribo la puerta!

-Callaos… -Dijo Lucy, con voz del tipo ¡o lo haces o el titán nos comerá!

-Bum (Tira la puerta) ¡te encontré! Ahora págame el alquiler o recoge tus cosas

-Hola casera… ¿Le apetece un poco de té? –Respondió Lucy con miedo, e intentando huir.

-¡No te escabullas! Tienes o no tienes las jewels para pagarme.

-No exactamente… pero déjeme una semana más, y se las conseguiré.

-Como eres joven… ¡Tienes un día!

-¡Gracias! Las conseguiré –Exclamo sarcásticamente

-Me voy por ahora… por cierto también tendrás que arreglarme la puerta, ¡así que no te entretengas!

-Eso es… (La casera se va) ¡Imposible!

-¡Te puedes venir a vivir conmigo si te quedas sin casa!-Sugirió Natsu (no es que a Lucy le gustara la idea)

-Espera… Natsu si hacemos aquel encargo, tendré el dinero.

-Pero… es un encargo de equipo, y no podemos reunir a todos, hacer el encargo… y encima arreglar la puerta.

Pobres… Cuantos problemas juntos.

-¡Ting, ting! (el reloj comienza a sonar), ¿qué diantres pasa?-Dije un poco

-¡Bien Sayaka! ¡La misión acaba de comenzar!

-¡Paso! ¡No pienso arriesgarme a hacerme daño aquí!- Dije muy convencido (tener en cuenta que aquí hay magos muy poderosos, y algunos de ellos ¡me podrían llegar a matar!).

-¡No puedes! Los Ryoko Dremers, están obligados a aceptar una misión, cuando esta comienza ¡no se pude detener! Si por casualidad la misión es fallida, o se abandona… ¡Los mundos estarían en peligro!-Aclaro Nekoro (Esto ya es demasiado fantástico, solo quiero volver a ser un otaku normal, ¿es eso tanto pedir?).

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?

-En este caso (Nekoro miro el reloj) tienes que encontrar a todos los miembros del equipo de Natsu, y… el límite de tiempo es de 1 hora -Supongo que si pregunto a Natsu…

-Natsu, ¿quieres que vaya yo a avisar al equipo?-Dije claramente, ya que sabía que la respuesta seria sí.

-¡En serio! Gracias –Dijo Lucy con lagrimas en la cara (Curioso que Natsu no respondiera… Tal vez quería que Lucy se fuera a su casa…)

-Pues entonces Natsu y Lucy arregláis la puerta y yo y Nekoro vamos en su busca, vale.

- ¿Nekoro?-Pregunto como si ese nombre fuera muy raro.

-Es el nombre del gato.

-Vale… Aquí tienes te he apuntado en esta hoja donde vi al equipo la última vez.

-Gracia Lucy eso nos facilitara mucho el trabajo.-Si no nos lo hubiese dado, seguramente fallaríamos la misión y… ¿El mundo se acabaría?

Cuando llegue a la calle, pude observar la belleza de Magnolia (Como una ciudad de un anime puede ser tan bella) y pensé en visitar todos los sitios monumentales de esa maravillosa ciudad… pero espera… Estoy en medio de una misión, ¡no tengo tiempo para hacer turismo! Aunque… para encontrar al equipo… ¡TENGO QUE HACER TURISMO! (En ese momento sentía una euforia tremenda, estaba cumpliendo el sueño de todo amante de Fairy Tail, visitar Magnolia) y con un poco de suerte… ¡podre ver un combate entre magos!

Lucy me había organizado la lista, de forma de que lo pudiera hacer en el menor tiempo posible, así… puede que hasta una persona como yo pueda cumplir con mi misión.

-Sayaka-chan el primer lugar será… La plaza

-¿I estará habrá en la plaza?-Pregunte con un poco de miedo, por si fuera alguien… especial

-Estarán… Gray y Happy, se supone que cercanos al gran árbol.

-Bien, pues vamos

Lleguemos a la impresionante plaza centrar de Magnolia, un lugar grande y espacioso, lleno de personas (Espíritus, habitantes de los sueños como quieran que se digan) de todas la edades, y se respiraba una tranquilidad, que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba (Supongo que porque vivo en Tokio…). Para mi desgracia (O seria suerte) ese mundo perfecto no tardo a pasar a un centro de Tokio…

-¡Happy! ¡Retrocede! Venga esquívalo… Ves lo que te ha pasado… ahora tendremos que ir a buscar a Natsu…-Esa voz… era muy conocida… ¡era Gray! Y… ¿un cubito de hielo con un Happy en su interior?

-Gray… ¡por fin te encuentro! Lucy necesita que vayas a su casa, para empezar una misión y…

-¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo medio desnudo (¡Como siempre!)

-Yo… Me llamo Sayaka, soy un…

-¡Turista! (Me corto Nekoro) Que ha venido de visita desde Crocus, vendad Sayaka-chan…

-Si… Y Me he pasado por casa de Lucy, y ella me ha dicho que necesitaba hacer una misión, porque si no… ¡La echan de casa!

-Lucy y sus hipotecas… ¿Pero de que la conoces tu?-Dijo intrigado Gray.

-Aye-sir ¡eso no ha sido nada! Ahora me toca a mí –Lo que faltaba… Happy acaba de salir del cubito de hielo.

-(Happy vuela hasta las alturas y se lanza en picado, pero Gray simplemente lo coge de la cabeza)

-¡He ganado! Ahora vamos, Lucy necesita nuestra ayuda para pagar la hipoteca

-Pues yo no le pienso dar mi parte… (Se van alejándose)

-Bueno pues… dos menos quedan -Deduje rápidamente por las veces que me había visto el anime.

-Pues no te quedes mirando el árbol, ¡porque solo te quedan 40 minutos! Nay, nay.

-¿Qué? Pero si la casa de Lucy está muy cerca de la plaza… ¿Quien es el siguiente?

-Veamos… ¡Erza! Esta cerca de la catedral, persiguiendo a unos bandidos.

-¡No por favor! Menos ella…-Si ya da miedo en un combate en el anime… en persona… ¡PODRÍA MORIR!

-¿Qué pasa? Vamos. Nay, nay –Pregunto, supongo que sin nunca haber visto a Titania.

Para mi suerte, no tardemos mucho en llegar a la catedral (No sufrí tanto…), y me alivie al ver la magnífica, esplendida, bonita, majestuosa (Y todos los adjetivos que puedan existir) catedral de Magnolia. Si alguna vez tenéis la oportunidad de visitar Magnolia (Cosa que dudo…) tenéis que pararos a contemplar esta…

-¡Os atrape!-Grito alguien de fondo.

-Por favor… Piedad devolveremos todo… seremos buenos.-Esos… eran bandidos

-Si fuera un delito normal, os pegaría una paliza y os dejaría ir… ¡Pero lo que habéis hecho es INTOLERABLE!-Y esa es ¡Erza! (Impresiona mucho más en su dimensión… ¡Da miedo!)

-Pero…

-Habéis insultado el nombre de FAIRY TAIL al vender nuestras cartas, ¡sin pagar el impuesto! -Erza… ¡y por eso son Bandidos!

-No fue nuestra culpa… -Dijeron los pobres Bandidos (Ahora eran más bien victimas)

-¡Callaos! Antes de que os obligue a hacer el Seppuku (Coge su katana).

-¡Tome! Pero déjenos en paz (Salen corriendo como si de la titan hembra se tratara).

-Se han librado por esta vez -Dijo entre dientes

-¡Hola Erza!-Dije acobardado

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo me llamo Sayaka, y este es Nekoro. Venimos de Crocus (Nekoro me mira con una mirada del tipo ¡por fin lo dice!) y venimos como mensajeros para decirte que Lucy necesita reunir al equipo completo, para hacer una misión, y poder pagar el alquiler de su casa.

-Uf… ¡Me tocara darle mi parte! Pues no. Necesito una quinta habitación para guardar más armaduras.

-No tienes suficiente con pagar… (Me calle en seco).

-Gracia Sayaka por el mensaje, ahora voy a casa de Lucy para preguntarle los detalles. Como sea mentira…

-¡No lo es! Yo nunca mentiría a Fairy Tail

-Eres un buen chico… adiós (Se aleja, y aparece una multitud que acababa de salir de la iglesia, pero todos se apartan)

-Que miedo tiene la gente de Titania -Le dije a Nekoro, silenciosamente por si Erza estaba cerca.

-El siguiente miembro es Gajeel, y está en el puesto de recuerdos del gremio de Fairy tail… Por cierto solo quedan 30 minutos así que yo si fuera tu correría. Nay, nay.

Veamos… aun me quedan 4 miembros… espera Nekoro acaba de decir... ¡Voy a ver el gremio de Fairy tail! Soy el otaku más afortunado del mundo.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo 6, acabare el capitulo con una frase que todos seguro que han escuchado. Así que…**

_Happy: ¡Aye sir!_

_Narrador: Happy por favor… ¡estoy intentando acabar el capitulo!_

_Happy: Mi frase es mejor, ¡así que merezco acabar el capitulo!_

_Natsu: ¡Estoy encendido!_

_Narrador: ¡Natsu! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para estar aquí?_

_Natsu y Happy: ¡Mi frase es mejor! (Comienzan a pelearse)_

_Narrador: Vale, chicos ¡dejar de pelearos!_

_Yuno: ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! (con tono de maniaca)_

_Narrador: ¡Tú ni siquiera sales en este capítulo!_

_Yuno: Es muy aburrido… _

_Narrador: Como iba diciendo…_

_Yuno, Happy y Natsu: ¿A que mi frase es mejor? (Al unisonó)_

_Narrador: ¡Callaos todos!_

_Wendy: ¡Lo siento!_

_Narrador: ¡Todo el mundo fuera!_

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
